His Little Sister
by keygirl48
Summary: What happens when your older brother is Ryan Butler and his best friend is Justin Bieber and you're his best friend too.What if you and Justin start to have feelings for each other? Will they ever be together or will they just be friends? Enjoy! :
1. The Airport

Sup my people! It's me Keyzie and I'm finally back with my new story :) this is a Justin Bieber story! Please no haters if you don't like him then stop reading! Oh and the POV is like some of the time they are talking to you and others it's what's going on in their minds...i guess both ways it's like that but anyway if you are confused about the story just tell me and I'll try to fix it. Also I let you see what some people are wearing so I don't have to write it :) (yeah i'm that lazy ;) )

* * *

**Alexis's POV**

So it's Ryan, Chaz, Christian and I are sitting in the Atlanta Airport waiting for him to come. Who is him you may ask? Well it's the one and only Justin Bieber. How am I friends with him? Well I am his best friend, Ryan Butler's, little sister. So that would make me Alexis Faith Butler. Anyway so we were waiting for him and I had to pee really really bad so politely excused my self and ran for the bathroom. Once I was done done my "business" I checked myself out in the mirror to make sure that my make-up or anything was all messed up and this is what I looked like: .com/cgi/set?id=28786683 . I ran back to the guys to find out that Justin's flight was delayed until around midnight. So we sat and waited for hours and hours until I fell asleep on Ryan's shoulder.

**Justin's POV**

I can't believe it. They delayed all flights to Atlanta just because of some rain! Now I have have to sit here by myself and wait when I could have been sitting in the plane taking off right now. Oh well I'll just have to wait to see my friends. Man I missed them a lot. Especially Alexis. Ever since we were little in Canada I've had the biggest crush on her, but never had the courage to ask her out. So now once I get to Atlanta I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. But first I'd have to get her alone which is all most impossible with Ryan around. Why did he have to be so protective of her? He has been that way ever since the last time I left form tour. Any who I think I'll just sleep until they call us to get on the flight.

**A few hours later**

"Beep, beep, beep" I wake up to my phone going off. I take it out of my pocket to turn it off and check what time it is. 11:49 p.m. Man when are we going to get to board that stinken plane? "All passengers for flight 354 to Atlanta, Georgia please head to gate 3B to board. All passengers for flight 354 to Atlanta, Georgia please head to gate 3B to board." Finally! We get to get on that plane! I grab my bag and head onto the plane. I find my seat and sit down then take out my iPod touch and start playing games until we land.

**Another couple of hours later**

After I got off the plane and got my bags I started searching for Ryan, Chaz, and Alexis. I looked for a while until I heard some one shout "Justin your back!"

**Alexis's POV**

I slept forever until I woke up to Chaz shaking me saying that they wanted me to play Truth or Dare with them. I said fine and joined their little circle.

Alexis: OK Chaz Truth or Dare?

Chaz: Dare

Alexis: OK I dare you to run into the girls bathroom and scream "OMG Justin Bieber is out side signing autographs!"

Chaz: OK I will!

So Chaz got up and ran into the girl's bathroom and yelled what I told him to say and came out with some old woman smackin him with her purse scolding him for going into the woman's restroom when clearly he was no woman. Everyone in the area staring staring at them then started laughing their heads off it was so funny! Finally after being whacked and laughed at a very red Chaz came back to join us.

Chaz: (very serious) I. am. never. doing. that. again.

Alexis: I hope not!

Ryan: (still laughing) Ok. Ok. Back to the game. Chris, truth or dare.

Christian: After what I just saw I think I'm gonna go with turth.

Ryan: OK then, have you ever had a crush on Alexis?

Christian:(starts blushing) Well kinda of...

Alexis: Awwww Chirsy! You're so cute!

I went over to where he was sitting and hugged him then gave him a kiss on the cheek. That just made him blush even more.

Ryan: Hey Alexis. Justin is right over there looking for us I dare you to run over there and surprise him.

Alexis: OK!

I stood up and started running over to Justin who's back was to me so I yelled "Justin your back!" and jumped on his back. He ended up falling on his face with me still on his back.

Justin: Uhh Alexis?

Alexis: Yes Justin?

Justin: Could you please get up?

Alexis: Why?

Justin: Cause I want to hug you! (AN: Alexis loves hugs)

Alexis: Really?

Justin: Yup all you have to do is get off me.

Alexis: kk

I got up off his back and then he got up and turned around and hugged me. Then I smelled his shirt hoping that he would not notice. But my luck ran out because when I looked up he gave me a really weird look.

Justin: Lexi what were you doing?

Alexis: Ummm...nothing

Then my stomach saved me.

Justin: Someone sounds hungry. Come on lets go get the boys then head to McDonald's.

Alexis: OK!

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Please review! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. :)

Keyzie :)


	2. Movie Time!

so i'm finally back with the next chapter! enjoy :)

* * *

**Alexis's POV**

So Justin and I headed back to the guys with his arm slung over my shoulder, which I love! I've had a huge crush on Justin since we were little but I'm afraid he doesn't like me back. Once we arrived were the guys were they were just sitting around doing nothing, until Chaz jumped up.

Chaz: Justin, dude your back! (did a handshake with him)

Justin: Hey Chaz, Ryan, and Christian!

Ryan and Chris: Hey.

Alexis: Hey guys can we go? I'm starved plus I want some chicken nuggets!

Ryan: ok ok, Allie we can go Justin you have all you stuff right?

Justin: yupp

Ryan: K lets go!

Did I ever mention that Ryan is the more responsible out of us?

Alexis: I call backseat with Justin!

Chaz: Awww I wanted to sit by him why do you have to?

Alexis: Cause I missed him the most!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Justin standing there just smiling and of course being me I blushed. After that we all head out to the SUV and climbed in Ryan and Chaz in the front with Ryan driving, Chris in the middle and Justin an I in the back. We arrived at Micky D's and went through the drive through and headed home. On the way Chaz turned on the radio and Baby came on so we all started singing until we got to our house. We went inside and ate then went into the living room to watch a movie. Before it started we all went and changed into /cgi/set?id=31736410 and then piled onto the couch and Chaz played the movie which was scary of course! I hate those movies so I crawled into Ryan's lap and being the good big brother that he is "protected" me. I ended up falling asleep like that and woke up still in Ryan's arms to hear...

Justin: Hey is everyone gone?

Ryan: Yeah why?

Justin: I gotta ask you a very important question.

Ryan: Ok shoot.

Justin: Ok, I want to ask your permission to go out with Alexis since your so protective of her...

Ryan: Well you didn't have to ask me but yes and if you break her heart so help me you will regret it Bieber.

Justin: I understand.

Oh my gosh! Justin is gonna ask me out! YES! I shifted my weight a little and "woke up".

Alexis: Hey guys.

Justin & Ryan: Hey.

Alexis: where did the others go?

Justin: they had to go home.

Alexis: Oh, Ryan can you make me waffles please?

Ryan: Sure sis.

He kissed my forehead and headed to the kitchen. On the way though he whispered something in Justin's ear that I couldn't make out.

**Justin's POV**

Ok now is the time I get to ask out the most beautiful girl in the world! But what if she says no. What am I gonna do then? Just do it Bieber.

Justin: Hey um Lexi I gotta ask you somthing

Alexis: OK, what is it?

Justin: Um would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?

Alexis: Oh My Gosh Justin I would love to!

Justin: Really?

Alexis: Yes Justin, I've had a huge crush on you since we were little!

Justin: Me too!

Ryan: Hey waffles are ready!

Alexis: Yay!

She got up and quickly kissed me on the cheek and skipped to the kitchen humming "Baby".

* * *

Sorry it shortish the next one will be longer!

Peace Out! :D


	3. Ihop and The Beach

**Hey Guys I'm Back! I need ideas so if you have one message me please! :D **

**Alexis's POV**

I can't believe it! Justin ask me out and now I'm getting waffles! This is best day ever!

I skipped into the kitchen and saw Ryan cover from head to toe on flour. I stared laughing my head off, and apparently Justin heard and came running to see what was so funny. Then he stopped dead in his tracks and started laughing too.

Alexis: Ryan..(breath)..what..(breath)..did..(breath)..you do? (starts laughing again)

Ryan: Well um I was trying to open the flour bag and it burst and flour got all over me and I think I added to much in the mix.

Alexis: Well let me taste one.

Ryan: Ok here (hands her a waffle)

I bit a piece off then spit it into the trash and announce that we were going to I-Hop.

Justin: Yay! I-Hop! Go get Dressed Alexis so we can leave!

Alexis: Kk

I ran upstairs took a super quick shower and change into this: .com/cgi/set?id=32489870 (i realized something when you copy this in put polyvore in front of the .com and it should work ) straightened my hair then ran downstairs to find Justin and Ryan thumb wrestling, Ryan won and ended up "hurting" Justin's thumb so I had to kiss it before we left. Once we arrived at I-Hop we went and sat in the corner we always sat in and then our waitress ( she looks like this: .com/hello/set?id=33205900 ) came up asked us our orders and then she started to flirt with Justin! Grrrrrr. Luckly he noticed and grabed my hand and asked her kindly to go put our order in cause we were all starving. She glared at me and stomped off to the kitchen. We all just stared laughing after that. When we calmed down she was back with our food which we ate rather quickly so we could get out of there and go home. Once we left I announced that once we were home we were going to the beach. (they live right next to the beach) When we were home I ran upstairs and changed into /cgi/set?id=33438637 then ran downstairs and saw Ryan and Justin in this: .com/cgi/set?id=33440454 then we raced to the SUV.

Justin: I WON!

Alexis: NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU CHEATED!

Ryan: YEAH!

Justin: You guys are just jelly!

Alexis: Whatever!

Ryan: Let's just go to the beach!

Alexis: Fine (starts to pout)

Justin: Really Lexi? Your pouting because you lost?

Alexis: No. I'm Pouting because you are a cheater!

Justin: OK if I admit that I cheated will you stop pouting?

Alexis: Yes.

Justin: Ok then I cheated.(kisses Alexis) Happy now?

Alexis: Yes now lets go, I think Ryan is getting impatient.

We turned aroung to face the car and saw Ryan bagging his head against the stirring wheel. We both started laughing then climbed in the back. Once we arrived we all climbed out and I ran to the water but before I got there Justin came running behind me and grabbed my waist and twirled me around in the air made me face him then pressed his lips against mine. Before it got anywhere else Ryan had to rudely break us a part be saying

Ryan: Um are we gonna swim or are you two just going to suck faces with each other?

Alexis: Ryan just go and invite Kylie and leave us alone.

Ryan: Ok! (runs and calls Kylie)

Justin: Now where were we?

Alexis: We were going to the water!

Justin: No I believe we were sucking faces.

Alexis: But I wanna swim! (starts pouting again)

Justin: Fine we'll go swimming.

Alexis: Yay!

Then Justin picked me up bridal style ran ran me to the water with me screaming the whole way. Then he dropped me and it was on so we were wrestling for awhile until we got tired and walked back to see Ryan and Kylie making out on their towels. (Kylie looks like this: .com/cgi/set?id=33608746 and is wearing this: .com/beach_fun/set?id=33690545 )

Alexis: Hey are we gonna to swim or are you two just going to suck faces with each other?

Ryan: (looks at Kylie then at me) Suck faces.

I stuck my tongue at him and sat between Justin's legs and layed my head on his chest and just relaxed for what seemed to be five seconds until someone I hate with a deep passion had to run up to talk to us. Justin's Ex-Girlfriend, Lily.


End file.
